A Nation's Soul
by Gwenchan93
Summary: A collection of flash fics about nations and their daemons. Featuring groups, romantic and not-romantic couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Ibeakan and Adara ~**

Every time that Romano sees Antonio's daemon he cannot avoid thinking about how damn bulky he is. Ibeakan, a bull with a black, lucid coat, hardly passes through the doors and it's a good thing that nations have a range similar to witches, if not moos, his head swinging above the couch pillow, while Spain struggles with the remote control of the TV to set the football match on HD mode.

"Give me that, you idiot!"

Romano grabs the remote control from his hands when for the tenth time the TV screen goes totally black. Adara, his daemon, a grey Italian wolf, gets on Antonio's knees with an agile jump to prevent him from causing further damages to the TV. She's careful not to touch any naked skin. She still isn't ready for that.

At maximum, she prefers to jump on Ibeakan's strong back, as it always happens when Lovino gets angry and blames the inevitable misfortune because his favourite football team has lost.

Antonio, of course, doesn't miss the occasion to say his usual stupid jokes, repeating that he's the Boss, he'll cheer him up and other similar – for Lovino – follies. He throws a pillow at the Spaniard, centring his nose with extreme precision, then he rolls off the couch and goes away, chewing insults, with hands in pockets and the body stretched forward.

Still, Adara remains behind, curled up between Ibeakan's legs, and these are the moments when Lovino wishes for his soul not to be so exposed. At least he could maintain the façade of permanent anger that he has so dear. Instead, he cannot avoid that Adara expresses in a low growl, almost the principle of howling, that it's her way of laughing. A thing Antonio doesn't miss.

And, like _always,_from there to finish held by the Spanish _bastard_'s arms is only a small step.

**Notes: **As in HDM daemons stand for the person's soul, here they stand for the nation's national identity. I'm well aware that usually males have female daemons and vice versa. However since some male personifications have a male animal as their national symbol, there may be cases of same sex daemons (like Spain and his bull daemon).  
Nations' daemons never set completely, although they have a preferred form. 90% of cases they half-set as the national animal of the country, but they may also changes in something more comfortable or that in my opinion would suit best the character. For example, Germany's national animal is the golden eagle, but I would rather choose for him a German shepherd. Let's say that nations are obliged to keep their daemon representing the national animal during official occasions.

Crossposted on AO3

Next chapter: Germany and Italy


	2. Chapter 2

**Maria and Helga ~**

Germany looks around. Helga, his daemon – a golden eagle – is perched on his right shoulder.

"I think it's useless to continue," she says and Ludwig can do nothing but to agree: everyone's attention has completely disappeared.

With the meeting ended, his daemon is quick in changing into something less official but more comfortable, a German shepherd. She isn't the only daemon that shapeshifts. Zenaida, England's lioness, first becomes a red fox that runs to hide between his human's legs and then a female robin, now safe in the pocket of Arthur's jacket. All to escape from Corcoran, Francis' rooster.

Ludwig moves his sight of half-meter, just to see Italy who immediately flails around to greet him. His daemon, Maria, is already rubbing her nose with Helga's.

Maria is a female wolf, slightly smaller and darker than Lovino's Adara, and people are always surprised to see her next to Feliciano. Ludwig, however, having known Italy for about fifty years, thick and thin, knows that there's a never-dead pride behind the façade of happiness. The daemon is proof. She growls with satisfaction when Feliciano bends to scratch her behind the ears.

"A new ice cream shop has opened," the Italian tells, eyes shining. "We can go and try, please!"

His daemon wolf looks at Helga, pleading.

"Actually, it may be a good idea" the daemon-dog agrees. So ice cream is.

Half an hour later a cheerful Feliciano pivots on his heels, with a chocolate cone melting between his fingers. He oozes that kind of contagious happiness that encourages even Helga to wags her tail, at least until the Italian doesn't turn. In that case, Ludwig's daemon goes back to be an eagle – sometimes a bear – of which reading the emotions is harder; but Italy knows, because his daemon wolf, now licking her pawn, is always alert and refers. He knows and still says nothing. He just looks at Helga and smiles.

**Notes:**

Next chapter will feature Canada and America. Plus an hockey match.


End file.
